militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
97th Mechanized Brigade (Ukraine)
The 97th Mechanized Brigade was a rifle, and then a motor-rifle division of the Soviet Union's Army, before becoming a mechanized brigade of the Ukrainian Ground Forces, based in Slavuta in western Ukraine. The full name of the division was the "97th Guards Poltava Motor-Rifle Division, Red Banner, Suvorov's, Bogdan Khmelnitsky". After the division became part of Ukrainian Armed Forces it was known as the "97th Separate Mechanized Brigade".News Article of the Press of Ukraine - Ministry of Defense of Ukraine History The division was formed in August–September 1941 as the 343rd Rifle Division near the city of Stavropol. Throughout World War II, it was assigned to the 56th, 6th, 9th, 21st, and 24th armies. In 1941 and 1942, the division took part in defensive operations at Rostov, then in the Rostov and Barvenko-Lozovaia offensive operations. Later, it fought in the Second Battle of Kharkov, and took part in defensive operations near Stalingrad. On July 17, 1942, when the 21st Army joined the Stalingrad Front, the division had 2,795 men and fewer than 20 artillery pieces.http://stalingrad.ic.ru/s21arm.html After October 1942 it was assigned to the 66th Army, which later became 5th Guards Army. In May 1943, the division became 97th Guards Rifle Division.Keith E. Bonn, Slaughterhouse: The handbook of the Eastern Front, Aberjona Press, Bedford, PA, 2005, p.374-5. It took part in the Battle of Kursk, along with the rest of 5th Guards Army as part of the Steppe Front. Later, it fought in the liberation of left-bank Ukraine. In September, the division was awarded the 'Poltava' honorific, along with its sister divisions, the 13th and 95th Guards Rifle Divisions. In 1944 and 1945, it took part in the Kirovograd, Uman-Botoshany, Lvov-Sandomir, Sandomir-Silesia, Upper and Lower Silesia, Berlin, and Prague offensives.Bonn, Slaughterhouse, ibid. After World War II, the division was stationed in Austria, where it remained until 1947. During that time, the Division belonged to the 5th Guards Army. After its relocation to Slavuta, it became part of the 13th Army.V.I. Feskov, K.A. Kalashnikov, V.I. Golikov, The Soviet Army in the Years of the Cold War 1945-91, Tomsk University Publishing House, Tomsk, 2004 pg89 Around 1957, it was reorganized from a Rifle into a Motor-Rifle division.V.I. Feskov, K.A. Kalashnikov, V.I. Golikov, The Soviet Army in the Years of the Cold War 1945-91, Tomsk University Publishing House, Tomsk, 2004 pg72 After the collapse of the Soviet Union, the division was reorganized into a Brigade, which continued to exist until November 2004, when it was disbanded.force _sng Divisional Order of Battle Late Soviet Period (c. 1988) *110th Tank RegimentV.I. Feskov, K.A. Kalashnikov, V.I. Golikov, The Soviet Army in the Years of the Cold War 1945-91, Tomsk University Publishing House, Tomsk, 2004 pg54 *289th Guards Motor Rifle Regiment *292nd Guards Motor Rifle Regiment *294th Guards Motor Rifle Regiment *232nd Guards Self-Propelled Artillery Regiment *1094th Guards Anti-Aircraft Rocket Regiment Awards *September 1943 received the honorable name «Poltava»Bonn, 2005, p.374-5 *19?? received Order of Bogdan Khmelnitsky *19?? received Order of Suvorov *19?? received the Order of the Red Banner References Further reading *“World War II". Soviet Encyclopaedia, 1985, p. 573 (Russian) *I.A.Samchuk “Guards from Poltava " (Military Publishing, 1965) (Russian) Category:Mechanised infantry brigades of Ukraine Category:Military units and formations established in the 1990s Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2004